Bunga untuk Jeanette
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: Alvin tidak sengaja menginjak semua bunga di taman milik Jeanette, jadi dia mencoba untuk menanam kembali bunga-bunga tersebut secara diam-diam. Sementara itu, Simon dan Brittany mengira Alvin menyukai Jeanette, jadi mereka bekerja sama untuk menghentikan hubungan Alvin dan Jeanette. *Gagal translate summary nya…TT* *bersedia RnR?* *Bukan Alvinette kok *


**Yahoo~ baru pertama kali masuk ke fandom ini, sekalian mau nambah daftar buat Indonesia AATC yang ga seramai English :'D #plak! Tapi ini bukan fict saya sih, hanya fict translate dari Author aslinya, Bwoah.**  
 **Oke langsung saja ^^**

 **Disclaimer: Alvinnn! And the Chipmunks milik Janice Karman and Nickelodeon, fict ini milik Bwoah-san.**

 **Rate: K**

 **Genre: Humor/Romance/Friendship**

 **Warning: Gaje, translatenya ga terlalu bagus, kurang bisa dipahami(?), dsb…**

 **Want to read it? Enjoy then~**

* * *

"Oh…astaga," kaget Jeanette begitu melihat semua bunga-bunga yang terinjak di tamannya. Yang tersisa hanya daun dan kelopak-kelopak bunga yang berceceran di segala tempat serta gumpalan-gumpalan tanah yang berantakan. Batang-batangnya rusak dan terlipat, bahkan ada yang terbelah menjadi dua.

Gadis chipmunk itu mulai menapakkan kakinya ke sekitar tamannya dan memungut beberapa bunga hibiscus dari tanah. Air mata mulai menetes dan membasahi pipinya ketika dirinya mengelus kelopak dari bunga favoritnya. Bunga itu sudah terinjak dan pasti akan hancur meski hanya tertekan sedikit saja.

"A-apa kau yang melakukan semua ini?" Jeanette berbalik menatap Alvin yang berdiri di belakangnya, tepat di dekat pot bunga.

Chipmunk bertopi itu hanya memberikan senyum sebagai tanggapan. Senyum yang sama yang digunakannya kapan pun dia melakukan sesuatu yang buruk, seperti saat Simon menemukan perkakasnya di jaket Alvin, atau saat Simon memergokinya menyusup ke dalam laboratirum Simon.

"I-itu kecelakaan, Jeanette, sungguh!" Alvin mulai berlutut sambil memegang tangan Jeanette.

"Kau tau, kucing mengejarku saat aku sedang memainkan skateboardku, d-dan aku tentu saja melarikan diri. Jadi saat aku bergegas menuju rumah dan melakukan lompatan keren melewati pagar, oh kau harusnya melihatnya," Alvin memotong pembicaraannya sendiri begitu menyadari raut wajah Jeanette yang penuh kekecewaan.

"Y-yah…dan aku kelepasan dan malah mendarat di taman bungamu. Kemudian kucing bodoh itu ikutan melompat dan sudah terlambat untuk menghentikannya," Alvin menghela napas kemudian melepas tangan Jeanette. "A-aku benar-benar minta maaf, Jeanette…" gumamnya.

"Maaf…"

Jeanette mengangkat kepalanya, "Maaf, Alvin? A-aku benar-benar berusaha sepenuh hatiku…i-itu membutuhkan waktu berbulan-bulan untuk menggantinya dan a-a-aku…aku…aku bahkan…aghh!" ucapnya terbata-bata saking bingungnya bagaimana untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya sekarang.

Ingin rasanya dia mengikat dan memukulnya untuk melampiaskan semua emosinya akibat rusaknya taman bunga hasil kerja kerasnya selama berbulan-bulan ini, taman yang merupakan tempat dimana dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengurus bunga-bunganya.

Namun dia tidak bisa melakukannya, karena tentu saja meneriaki Alvin tidak akan membuat bunga-bunganya bertumbuh kembali jadi itu percuma saja.

"Aku…" satu kata saja bahkan sudah sulit untuk keluar dari mulut gadis berkacamata itu sekarang.

"A-aku butuh waktu sendiri untuk sekarang…" gumamnya sebelum beranjak pergi menuju rumah pohonnya.

"Tunggu, Jeanette! Aku akan memperbaiki semuanya, aku janji!" teriak Alvin sambil mengejar Jeanette, kemudian langkah kakinya terhenti, mengingat hasil perbuatannya pada taman bunga Jeanette.

Ini bukan kali pertama Alvin membuat masalah.

Dia selalu mengacaukan pekerjaan Simon, namun entah kenapa merusak taman Jeanette membuatnya merasa jutaan kali lipat bersalah.

Gadis itu tidak pernah berbuat salah padanya, dan kepolosan dan kebaikannya itu yang membuat Alvin jauh lebih merasa bersalah sekarang.

Dia harus memperbaiki keadaan.

Alvin memutuskan untuk menanam kembali tanaman-tanaman yang dia hancurkan.

Dan membangun kembali taman bunganya.

Demi Jeanette.

.

.

.

"Hookay," Alvin menatap satu per satu bibit bunga yang terpajang di counter kaca. Dia sudah bangun pukul tujuh pagi untuk pergi ke toko tanaman favorit Jeanette dan membeli beberapa bibit bunga.

"Yang mana diantara mereka yang tumbuh paling cepat?" tanya Alvin.

"Bagaimana dengan bunga Marigold berkecambah yang mudah di tanam dan hanya butuh beberapa minggu untuk bertumbuh," tawar sang pemilik toko.

"Beberapa minggu?!" jerit Alvin.

"Kau serius? Apa tak ada lagi yang bisa bertumbuh lebih cepat?" lanjutnya.

"Kami punya Poppy juga, tapi masa tumbuhnya juga sama dengan Marigold," jawab sang pemilik toko.

Alvin mendesah, _"Ini untuk Jeanette,"_ ucapnya dalam batinnya berkali-kali.

"Baiklah, aku ambil beberapa. Tapi dengan warna berbeda...kebanyakan ungu!" pintanya.

"Tak masalah. Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu dari tempat penyimpanan," si pemilik toko pergi ke belakang untuk mengambil beberapa bungkus bibit.

Sambil menunggu, Alvin memperhatikan sekitaran toko, dan melihat sekumpulan bunga berwarna ungu terang menggantung yang menarik perhatiannya. Kelopaknya yang berumbai tergulung ke belakang, dengan sebuah pipa panjang terletak di bagian tengah.

Bunga yang sama dengan bunga yang di elus Jeanette kemarin.

Itu bunga Hibiscus.

"Hey," Alvin kembali memanggil si pemilik toko yang baru kembali.

"Aku ingin bunga hibiscus yang disana itu juga,"ucapnya.

"Tak masalah, anak muda," si pria pemilik toko tersebut mengambil pot bunga, "Bunga ini juga disediakan bersama kartu special yang biasa digunakan untuk hadiah Valentine. Nama siapa yang ingin ditulis disini?" tanyanya.

"Huh…yah," Alvin bergumam tanpa menoleh, sibuk mengatur bibit-bibitnya. Semakin cepat dia pergi, semakin cepat dia menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Tulis saja nama Jeanette atau sejenisnya," sahutnya.

Sang pemilik toko menulis 'Jeanette' di kartu dengan model tulisan yang melengkung.

Setelah selesai, Alvin membayar semua yang dibelinya dan dengan cepat kembali ke rumah menggunakan skateboard dengan hati-hati karena dirinya juga membawa pot bunga berisi hibiscus bersamanya.

.

.

.

"Dave!"

Simon meluncur turun dengan panik. Sekarang sudah setengah delapan dan dia menyadari Alvin tidak ada dimana-mana.

"Dave, ini buruk. Alvin tidak ada! Dia tidak ada di kasurnya atau bersembunyi di tenda saat aku bangun!" teriaknya.

"Tenanglah, Simon. Dia pergi ke suatu tempat setengah jam yang lalu," sahut Dave sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau tidak khawatir, Dave? Ini Alvin yang kita bicarakan. Dia TIDAK pernah bangun lebih awal kecuali mau membuat masalah," ucap Simon.

"Menurutku itu tidak aneh, karena itu perubahan yang bagus jadi aku tak keberatan. Ngomong-ngomong dia di luar sekarang, jika kau ingin bertemu dengannya," sahut Dave lagi.

Kurang puas dengan respon dari Dave, Simon berlari keluar untuk menemui Alvin.

Dia menyadari Alvin sedang berada di taman bunga Jeanette, menanam beberapa bibit bunga dengan frustasi.

"Bibit marigold sialan…kenapa kau tidak bisa menanam dirimu sendiri sih?!" decaknya sambil melempar bibit-bibit tersebut dengan kesal.

"Alvin!" panggil Simon sambil berjalan menghampiri sang adik. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" lanjutnya.

Alvin tersentak dan dengan cepat mendorong saudaranya itu pergi dari halaman belakang.

Dirinya ingin semua ini tetap rahasia sehingga bisa menjadi kejutan untuk Jeanette.

Tapi lebih utamanya Alvin ingin agar saudaranya tidak tau apapun soal insiden tersebut.

"Simon, kau tidak bisa disini!"

"Dan kenapa tidak?" Simon menahan tangan Alvin kemudian melipat kedua tangannya, "Dan apa yang kau lakukan di taman Jeanette?" lanjutnya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, wahai kakakku sayang. Apa aku pernah mengganggumu saat kau sedang mengerjakan projek sains…apapun itu, huh? Tidak? Tepat sekali. Sekarang pergilah dan tinggalkan aku sendiri," ucap Alvin panjang lebar.

Simon tertawa dengan sarkastiknya, "Oh yah, kau memang selalu membiarkan aku mengerjakan projekku. Seperti saat kau meninggalkan jubah tidak terlihatku, atau ketika kau merusak mesin pembuat tiruanku, atau tentang jetpack, atau-Hmmmghmmghphhh…" Alvin dengan cepat menutup mulut Simon sebelum chipmunk berkacamata itu melanjutkan sensusnya.

"Baik, baik! Aku mengerti. Aku ini orang yang buruk, kau tidak perlu menyebutkannya! Jeanette tidak akan mau bicara padaku lagi!" Alvin menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya, berusaha terlihat menangis dengan dramatisnya untuk menarik simpati dari saudaranya.

"Oh, hentikan dramamu, Alvin. Kenapa kau tak mau memberitahu ku?" tanya Simon kesal.

"Huh, apa? Tidak! Sekarang tinggalkan aku!" Alvin kembali mendorong punggung Simon.

Simon berpikir dirinya mungkin punya lebih banyak hal penting untuk dilakukan daripada harus berurusan dengan drama Alvin, tetapi dirinya menjadi penasaran ketika Alvin menyebut nama Jeanette.

Apa yang baru saja dilakukan Alvin sampai Jeanette tidak mau bicara padanya lagi?

Jeanette itu adalah gadis yang baik, kelewat baik malah. Pasti ada alasan yang masuk akal untuk itu.

Atau mungkin…

Bagaimana jika Alvin menyukai Jeanette, dan Jeanette entah bagaimana mengetahuinya dan sekarang Alvin mencoba mencari cara untuk berbicara padanya lagi?

 _Tidak, itu menggelikan, Simon. Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?_

Simon membuang jauh-jauh pemikirannya dan kembali berjalan sampai akhirnya penglihatannya menangkap tanaman di dalam pot yang terletak di dekat skateboard Alvin, beserta kartu di dekat pot tersebut.

Simon mendekat dan mengambil kartu tersebut karena rasa penasarannya.

 _Jeanette_

Nama itu tertulis dengan gaya kurva, elegan menurutnya.

Teror kembali menghampirinya begitu matanya kembali melihat saudaranya yang masih sibuk kesana-kemari, mencari cara untuk menanam bibit-bibit tersebut dengan baik dan benar.

Pemikirannya mengenai Alvin dan Jeanette kembali menghantuinya.

Sekarang dirinya baru menyadari, Alvin dan Jeanette memang banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama akhir-akhir ini. Jeanette bahkan lebih sering meminta tolong pada Alvin dibanding dirinya-itu mungkin karena Alvin terkenal lebih percaya diri.

Tapi pemikirannya sendiri malah membuatnya sakit perut mendadak, sangat sakit sampai rasanya gravitasi seperti muncul tiba-tiba di lambungnya.

"Aggggh!" Simon berteriak frustasi sebelum membungkam mulutnya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah bohlam imajiner muncul mendadak di atas kepalanya.

Dengan hati-hati Simon meletakkan kembali kartu tersebut, sebelum memotretnya menggunakan ponselnya.

.

.

.

"Brittany?" Simon mengetuk pintu rumah pohon para Chipettes, "Brittany, aku harus bicara denganmu," lanjut Simon sambil mengetuk pintu.

Pintu tersebut perlahan terbuka, memperlihatkan Eleanor berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Hey, Simon. Apa kabar?" sapanya dengan ceria.

"Apa aku bisa bicara dengan Brittany sebentar?" tanya Simon.

Senyuman lebar merekah di wajah sang Chipette hijau,

"Tentu saja bisa. Brittany selalu menjadi yang ingin di ajak bicara oleh semua orang juga sih, seolah aku ini tidak terlihat atau semacamnya. Ah, masuklah, dia ada di sofa sekarang," ucap Eleanor.

"Aku…err…trims, Eleanor," Simon kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Brittany.

"Abaikan dia, Simon. Harinya sedang buruk. Oh iya, kenapa kau ke sini?" tanya Brittany sambil mengecat kukunya. Kepalanya hanya mengangguk sedikit tanpa menoleh ke arah Simon meskipun sekarang mereka duduk berhadapan, diam-diam membuat Simon lega dirinya tidak tinggal dengan Brittany.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu," Simon mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan layarnya ke Brittany dengan gelisah.

"Umm…aku melihat…" Brittany menatap Simon kemudian memasang seringai, "Sebuah foto di hari ulang tahun Jeanette?" lanjutnya.

"Hah? B-bukan!" wajah Simon merah mendadak, kemudian dia mengambil kembali ponselnya dan menggeser layarnya ke foto selanjutnya yang barusan dia ambil pagi ini.

"Ini, coba lihat,"

"Yah…aku melihat bunga dengan nama Jeanette tertulis di sana. Lalu apa masalahnya?" tanya Brittany dengan tidak niatnya.

"Kau harusnya mengerti kenapa bisa ada bunga disamping skateboard milik Alvin. Selain itu, saat ini Alvin sudah punya hobi baru, yaitu berkebun, yang menurut investigasiku-"

"Tunggu, maksudmu Alvin berkebun? Kau…serius?" Brittany mendadak histeris.

Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana seorang Alvin yang dengan hati-hati menanam bibit bunga, menyiramnya, dan memberikannya pupuk. Itu sudah jelas diluar karakternya.

"Ya, dan itu dia masalahnya. Kau tau, Alvin sepertinya melakukan itu untuk Jeanette, dan bunga di gambar tadi adalah hadiah untuknya," jelas Simon sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Dengar, Simon…" setelah berhasil menenangkan diri, Brittany kembali berbicara dengan nada yang lebih pelan, "Aku mengerti kau itu menyukai saudariku jadi tidak perlu-"

"Aku tidak menyukai Jeanette!" potong Simon kesal sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, meski dirinya tidak dapat menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di kedua pipinya.

"Ya, kau menyukainya,"

"Aku tidak menyukainya!"

"Uh-huh,"

"Aku bilang tidak!"

"Ya, kau menyukainya, Simon dan itu sudah jadi rahasia umum. Sungguh, kami semua mengetahuinya, kecuali mungkin Jeanette," ucap Brittany santai sambil memperhatikan kukunya, merasa dirinya telah memenangkan argument tersebut.

Simon tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan perasaannya. Sudah tidak ada gunanya apalagi mereka semua sudah mengetahuinya dengan jelas.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong maaf karena telah memotong pembicaraanmu," Brittany memecah keheningan, "Lanjutkan,"

Simon menghela napas panjang, "Seperti yang aku katakan, Alvin tampak frustasi pagi ini, dan mencoba belajar bagaimana cara berkebun. Dia juga kelihatan kesal mengenai Jeanette yang tidak mau berbicara dengannya lagi, dan dia tidak mau memberitahuku kenapa," jelasnya.

Sekarang, Simon berhasil menarik perhatian Brittany.

"Jadi dia jadi penyimpan rahasia sekarang, pada saudaranya sendiri?" komentar Brittany cemas.

"Aku pernah membaca artikel di majalah remaja sebelumnya. Ketika seorang laki-laki ditolak, mereka mencoba untuk mempelajari kegemaran dari orang yang mereka sukai untuk mendapat perhatian mereka…astaga, Simon!" Brittany akhirnya menjatuhkan semua aksesoris kukunya, kemudian menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Simon dengan panik.

"Kita harus lakukan sesuatu soal ini! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan saudariku-"

"Mengencani saudaraku?" kali ini giliran Simon yang memasang seringai, "Kelihatannya ada yang naksir pada Alvin," ucapnya.

"Diam, Simon! Ini bukan soal Alvin! Ini soal saudariku yang manis yang bisa saja berakhir dengan seorang idiot menyedihkan yang merupakan adikmu!" jerit Brittany sambil menunjuk Alvin yang saat ini berada di luar.

Simon menatap sang Chipette pink, kemudian memutar matanya, "Yah, jadi sudah selesai mengekspresikan betapa cemburunya kau karena Alvin lebih memperhatikan Jeanette?"

"Terserah. Sekarang katakan padaku apa yang harus dilakukan," desah Brittany.

"Sebenarnya," Simon menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Aku ke sini untuk menanyakan hal itu padamu. Kau sebenarnya jauh lebih baik dalam hal ini ketimbang aku,"

"Oh, aku senang kau menyadarinya," ucap Brittany sambil menjepitkan helaian rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Biasanya Brittany memang sering dimintai tolong mengenai masalah asmara.

"Oke, kita akan mulai rencana kita besok,"

.

.

.

"A-aku sungguh sedang tidak ingin bicara padamu, Alvin," Jeanette melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuruni tangga rumah pohon. Wajahnya tetap menatap lurus tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke lawan bicaranya.

"Tapi, Jeanette…" Alvin terus mengejar, dan sekali lagi berlutut di anak tangga terakhir, mencoba untuk mencegah Jeanette.

"Ini sudah dua minggu…setidaknya bicara lah padaku! Aku sudah tak tahan lagi," pinta Alvin dengan pandangan memelas.

Jeanette berbelok ke kiri, melewati Alvin yang terus mengejar anggota Chipette tersebut.

Simon dan Brittany kini bersembunyi di balik semak-semak, terus memperhatikan tingkah laku Alvin dari jauh.

"Astaga, kita terlambat. Alvin sudah terlanjur memohon untuk menikahinya," Brittany hampir saja pingsan jika saja Simon tidak sigap menahan punggungnya.

"Cukup main-mainnya, Brittany. Diamlah dan perhatikan," bisik Simon.

Mereka kembali memperhatikan kedua chipmunk berwarna ungu dan merah tersebut.

Jeanette berusaha menyeret kaki kanannya dimana Alvin masih setia memeluk kakinya untuk mencegah gadis itu pergi.

"Kau menyakitiku, Alvin. Kau tidak bisa membuatku melupakan semuanya semudah itu. Semua waktu, upaya, serta cinta yang aku berikan…" Jeanette berhenti sejenak kemudian menghela napas, berusaha menahan air mata yang bisa menetes kapan saja.

"Dan semuanya lenyap,"

Dengan sedikit kasar, Jeanette menyentakkan kakinya, berhasil menyingkirkan sang chipmunk merah kemudian melarikan diri dengan cepat, sehingga sudah terlambat bagi Alvin untuk mengejarnya.

.

.

.

"Apa maksudnya 'Cinta yang aku berikan…' itu, Brittany?" bisik Simon yang masih setia memperhatikan saudaranya dari kejauhan, menunggu jawaban yang entah kenapa tak kunjung dijawab oleh sang Chipette.

"Brittany? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Simon yang gagal paham melihat Brittany yang memperhatikan pemandangan di hadapannya dengan mulut yang terbuka.

"Tidak," gumam Brittany.

"Tentu saja aku tidak baik-baik saja! Adikmu baru saja melukai hati kakakku, dan dia akan membayar semua itu!" Brittany kemudian beranjak dari tempat persembunyiannya, hendak melabrak Alvin.

Simon dengan cepat kembali menariknya masuk ke semak-semak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Brittany.

"Aku berpikir untuk memberikan Alvin pelajaran mengenai bagaimana caranya memperlakukan wanita dengan baik!"

Simon tidak menjawab, hanya menatap Brittany dengan gondok.

"Kau tidak mengerti? Cinta yang dia maksud itu pasti hubungan mereka! Mereka pacaran, Simon. Dan Alvin menyakiti hatinya…hello? Dunia pada Simon? Sadarlah!" lanjut Brittany kesal sambil menggoyang-goyangkan telapak tangannya di hadapan wajah Simon, kemudian beranjak keluar dari semak-semak.

"Tidak, Brittany! Tunggu!"

.

.

.

"Alvin!" Brittany memanggil dengan kesal, namun Alvin sudah terlanjur berjalan menjauhi pekarangan rumah pohon.

"Alvin, kembali ke sini kau…kau idiot!" teriak Brittany lagi.

"Pergilah, Britt. Kau tau apa yang terjadi," sahut Alvin tanpa menoleh.

"Tidak, aku tau apa yang terjadi dan aku kesini untuk-" Simon dengan sigap muncul di belakang Brittany dan membungkam mulutnya.

"Simon?" Alvin bergumam bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" lanjutnya.

"Oh, tidak ada…aku dan Brittany hanya sedang mengerjakan projek sulap sains yang baru. Kami baru saja mau pergi, sampai jumpa dan semoga harimu menyenangkan, Alvin!" ucap Simon cepat sambil mendorong punggung Brittany.

"Tidak, itu tidak benar! Kami-hmmmmnnggph!"

Simon kemudian membungkap mulut Brittany dengan saputangan miliknya untuk membuat gadis itu diam.

"Maaf soal ini, Brittany…tapi kau tidak memberiku pilihan," bisik Simon sambil menyeret Brittany menjauh dari saudara bertopinya tersebut.

.

.

.

"Bleh!" Brittany menggosok lidahnya dengan brutal akibat saputangan kotor yang mengkontaminasi lidahnya.

"Serius, Simon. Tapi untuk seorang yang ber-IQ seukuran Einsten, kau benar-benar bodoh," ucap Brittany.

"Oh ya, benar, dan untuk seorang yang seharusnya menjadi pakar cinta, kau sangat buruk dalam menjaga rahasia," balas Simon sambil melipat kedua tangannya, merasa lelah dengan Brittany yang terus-menerus protes.

"Benarkah? Karena terakhir kali yang aku ingat, aku tidak pernah memberitahu Jeanette mengenai perasaanmu padanya. Atau kau ingin aku memberitahunya?" goda Brittany.

"Tidak! Tapi aku sudah mengikuti rencanamu selama dua minggu dan kita benar-benar tidak menemukan apapun," ucap Simon gondok, "Oke, selanjutnya giliranku. Malam ini kita akan mencoba sesuatu yang berbeda,"

.

.

.

"Ayo, Princess B. Alvin telah meninggalkan rumah. Apa kau dengar? Ganti," bisik Simon melalui _walkie talkie._

"Ya, aku dengar dengan jelas, JeanetteLover123. Aku bisa melihat melalui jendela, Alvin saat ini sedang menuju taman bunga Jeanette. Ganti," balas Brittany dari rumah pohon.

"Untuk sekian kalinya, _codename_ ku BUKAN JeanetteLover123, tapi-"

"Blablablabla terserah, Simon. Siapa peduli? Sekarang cepat ke sini,"

Brittany mengendap melalui semak-semak dekat taman.

Dia sudah setuju akan menemui Simon disana kemudian mereka akan menghadapi Alvin dan menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Hari ini, Simon," bisik Brittany sesampainya Simon disana bersamaan dengan Alvin yang mulai menyirami tanamannya. Tanah disana tidak lagi kosong, karena sudah dua minggu semenjak Alvin menanam bibit tersebut dan sekarang mereka sudah mulai tumbuh.

"Oke," Simon memberi tanda.

"Tiga, dua, satu, mulai!"

Keduanya segera melompat dari semak-semak dan berteriak dengan suara yang bahkan mengalahkan burung hantu di malam hari.

"Alvinnn!"

"Gaah!" Alvin melompat ketakutan, membuatnya menjatuhkan penyiram bunganya dan menginjak salah satu dari marigold yang baru bertumbuh.

"Oh, kerja bagus, kalian!" ucap Alvin sarkastik sambil melipat kedua tangannya, kemudian berbalik menghadap Brittany dan Simon.

"Itu hasil dari pekerjaanku selama dua minggu dan kalian merusaknya,"

Alvin mengangkat satu alisnya, memperhatikan kedua chipmunk dihadapannya dari atas ke bawah. Mereka memakai pakaian hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka.

"Jadi…" Alvin kembali bersuara.

"Apa kalian akan mengatakan padaku alasan kenapa kalian berdua memata-mataiku selama dua minggu terakhir ini?"

Simon mulai merasa wajahnya memerah karena rasa malu sementara Brittany kembali diserang amarah.

"Permisi, 'kami'? kami?! Kau yang bersalah disini karena menyakiti hati Jeanette!" bentak Brittany tidak terima.

"Aku…apa?!" Alvin memasang wajah terganggu bercampur tidak percaya.

"Aku melihatmu sebelumnya memohon pada Jeanette dan dia marah padamu karena dia mencintaimu dan memberikan semuanya untuk hubungan kalian dan lihat apa yang kau lakukan!" ucap Brittany panjang lebar.

Alvin menelengkan kepalanya bingung.

"Kau menyakiti hatinya! Aku tidak tau bagaimana, atau kenapa, atau-"

"Aku tidak tau apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, oke? Apa yang kau lihat sebelumnya adalah aku yang mencoba meminta maaf pada Jeanette karena aku telah merusak taman bunganya. Dia benar-benar marah padaku dan tidak mau lagi bicara padaku. Kalian tidak perlu memperburuk semuanya," potong Alvin.

Kedua chipmunk berpakaian hitam tersebut saling pandang, tidak tau harus mengatakan apa.

"Eh…jadi maksudmu, kau tidak menyukai Jeanette?" Simon akhirnya bersuara.

"Hah? Apa Brittany yang mengatakan itu?" sahut Alvin emosi.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan bunga hibiscus ungu itu? Dan kenapa ada nama Jeanette di kartu bunga itu?" sang leader chipette bertanya.

"Aku bermaksud memberikan bunga itu sebagai hadiah permintaan maaf, bersama dengan taman bunga baru ini…yang, terima kasih pada kalian, kehilangan satu bunga marigold," protesnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Sekarang, karena kalian sudah tau soal ini , mau kah kalian berhenti dan tinggalkan aku sendiri? Seperti yang kalian lihat aku punya pekerjaan ekstra sekarang," lanjutnya.

Simon dan Brittany kembali saling pandang, mulai merasa bersalah.

Mereka tau mereka salah kali ini, hanya karena orang yang mereka sukai dan tidak menganalisa keadaan dengan baik.

Hanya ada satu hal yang harus dilakukan sekarang.

"Alvin," Simon menepuk pundak si chipmunk merah, "Kami minta maaf,"

Alvin berhenti sejenak kemudian berbalik menatap salah satu saudaranya tersebut, masih merasa terganggu karena mereka tidak mau meninggalkannya, namun kemudian menghela napas, "Yah…tidak apa-apa, aku rasa," desahnya.

"Tidak, kami benar-benar minta maaf. Untuk membuktikannya, Brittany dan aku memutuskan untuk membantumu membangun kembali taman bunga ini," ucap Simon sambil melirik Brittany dan tersenyum, dan dibalas dengan senyuman yang sama oleh sang chipette.

"Untuk Jeanette," Brittany menambahkan.

Alvin kembali menatap Simon, "Tidak masalah, Si. Sekarang, ayo kita mulai bekerja," komandonya.

.

.

.

"Ayolah, Jeanette…kau menyakitiku sekarang," Alvin kembali menghadap Jeanette, membuat sang chipette ungu merasa agak déjà vu. "Ikut saja denganku. Aku punya kejutan untukmu," ucap Alvin.

"Lepaskan, Alvin. Aku baik-baik saja," tolak Jeanette sambil meletakkan sikunya di atas meja dan menopang dagunya. Dirinya saat ini sedang membaca sebuah buku dan tidak tertarik dengan permainan mana pun dari Alvin.

"Tidak, serius!" Alvin menarik tangan Jeanette sedikit kasar, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir saja jatuh dari tempat duduknya. Alvin dengan cepat menahan Jeanette dan membantunya berdiri, kemudian mendorongnya keluar dari rumah pohon.

"Up pu pup pup, aku lupa melepaskan benda ini," Alvin kemudian melepaskan kacamata Jeanette dan menyimpannya di dalam saku jaketnya.

"Alvin, aku tak bisa melihat!" ucap Jeanette panik sambil berusaha berjalan sambil berpegangan pada apapun yang bisa dia raih.

"Sini, biar aku membantumu," Alvin menutup mata Jeanette kemudian membantunya menuruni tangga.

"Ayo, Jeanette," Alvin menuntun Jeanette menuju taman bunganya.

"Ini disebut kejutan karena sebuah alasan. Kau suka kejutan, bukan?" ucap Alvin, menunggu respon dari lawan bicaranya.

"Tergantung…haruskah aku merasa khawatir?"

"Berhenti protes, Jeanette. Aku mengejutkanmu dengan burung hantu di hari ulang tahunmu! Seekor burung hantu sungguhan yang berisik. Jika kau masih tidak mempercayaiku karena itu, maka aku benar-benar terluka. Itu sakit, Jeanette. Sakit,"

"Yah, tapi kau juga pernah mengacaukan filmku tempo hari,"

"Ralat, aku tiba tepat waktu,"

"Hmm…point yang bagus,"

Akhirnya Alvin berhenti melangkah kemudian memindahkan tangannya dari mata Jeanette, kemudian memasang kembali kacamatanya.

"Ini dia, Jeanette," ucap Alvin sebelum bergabung bersama yang lainnya.

"Kejutan!" Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, dan Eleanor berbaris dan bersorak bersamaan di samping taman bunganya.

Jeanette menatap tamannya penuh kekaguman. Taman itu sudah dibersihkan dan diperbaiki.

Kelihatannya cukup sederhana, karena hanya membutuhkan waktu tiga minggu untuk menumbuhkannya. Tanaman-tanamannya juga baru tumbuh beberapa sentimeter, tapi Jeanette menyukai setiap bagian dari taman itu.

Matanya berbinar, lebih bercahaya daripada kerlapan mana pun dari bintang.

Ini adalah hal termanis yang pernah dilakukan teman-temannya padanya.

Hal termanis yang pernah Alvin lakukan padanya.

"Satu hal lagi," Alvin melangkah maju kemudian menyerahkan sebuah pot bunga dengan bunga hibiscus berwarna ungu terang yang mekar sempurna.

"Aku lihat kau menyukainya jadi aku pikir akan memberikan satu padamu. Dan lagi, aku tidak berpikir bunga ini bisa bertumbuh secepat itu jadi aku menyimpan ini sebagai cadangan," jelas Alvin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Oh, terima kasih, Alvin!" Jeanette kemudian memberikan Alvin sebuah pelukan hangat, yang membuat Alvin reflek membalas pelukan tersebut.

"Er, ehm!"

Brittany berdehem, "Kami membantu juga,"

"Yah, terima kasih banyak karena sudah menyadarinya," sambung Simon.

"Ini ide ku sejak awal dan lagi, aku yang paling banyak bekerja. Yang kalian berdua lakukan adalah kesana-kemari dengan peralatan mata-mata kalian dan memata-matai aku serta Jeanette sepanjang minggu," ucap Alvin setengah kesal.

"Hah?" Jeanette terkejut, "Apa yang kau bicarakan?

"Uh," Brittany tertawa kikuk.

"A-aku baru ingat, hari ini aku harus menginap di rumah Vanessa karena ada belajar kelompok. Uhm, sampai ketemu lagi, kalian!" Brittany dengan cepat melarikan diri sebelum para chipmunk menghujaminya dengan pertanyaan.

"Sama dengan Brittany," Simon ikut lari menyusul Brittany.

"Aku harus ikut dengannya…untuk, yah…melihat apa semuanya baik-baik saja. Karena kalian tau, jika mereka butuh seseorang untuk…memeriksa apa pekerjaan mereka akurat. Oke, saatnya pergi!" ucap Simon sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari halaman.

"Oh, kalian tak akan kemana-mana!" Alvin mengejar kedua chipmunk keluar.

Jeanette menoleh ke arah Eleanor dan Theodore yang kebingungan sama seperti dirinya. Mereka kemudian mengangkat bahu mereka dan mulai berteriak.

"ALVINNN!"

.

.

.

End

* * *

 **Oke…gaje amat. Namanya juga amatir..hahaha #plak! Keknya saya bakalan menetap dulu disini karena banyak otepeh *di cakar* oke, sampai sini saja. Jika ada yang membaca, mohon sertakan review kalian karena saya penasaran, adakah yang mengunjungi Ffn AATC Indonesia? Saya mau mencoba meramaikannya…oke, saatnya pergi. Mohon review nya ya~ #slap! Bye bye~!**

 **Review~?**


End file.
